1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrostatic discharge (ESD) technique, and more particularly, to an ESD protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an ESD voltage or an ESD current is much higher than the power voltage or the power current required by a normal operation. In a real application environment, ESD from various sources can impact an electronic product. When an ESD occurs suddenly, the accompanied ESD current likely damages the devices within a moment.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, an ESD protection circuit is usually implemented in the IC circuit so as to effectively isolate the above-mentioned circuit from the ESD current to avoid the devices from damage, wherein a silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR) protection circuit is often used one. However, the currently available SCR protection circuit may cause latch-up problem. In this regard, how to solve the latch-up problem caused by SCR is really a task to be resolved.